User blog:Sammydiego/Admin Applications
We currently have 2 admins, are looking for more, since I was in need of admins before. Don't worry, you still have a chance to become admins again. Just fill out the following applications for admin, chat mod, and/or rollback. Please post the applications on my wall. I will not accept them unless it is posted on my wall. All applications are due Friday, July 31, 2015. I am taking late applications, so all applications will be due on August 12, 2015 instead Credits to Girl Meets World wiki Applications 'Administrator' Application Name: Tell us your username. Introduction: Give a short introduction about yourself as a person and a user. Work ethic: Give an explanation about how you work, how well you work with others, and what your working style is. Specialties/Skills: Give an explanation about any skills you have that may help you as an admin. Weaknesses: Give an explanation about any weaknesses you posses that may affect you as an admin. Experience: List any experience you have on any other wiki. Please tell what other wikis you have rights on and other wikis you edit often. Make sure to tell your position if you have rights. Recommendations: Please give any recommendations from other users. We ask you to ask users who may know a lot about you and your working style to write up a recommendation about you, telling why they think you'd make a good admin. We prefer these users to be users you have worked with on wikis before. Please give at least one recommendation and at most, six. Other: Any additional information you would like us to know goes here. Questions #What do you think being an admin means? #How often do you come on wikia? #Would you be willing to make any sacrifices for the wiki? #What ideas do you have for the wiki? What skills of yours would you use as an admin and how would you use them? #What do you believe are the three most important qualities of an administrator? #What sets you apart from other candidates and makes you the ideal candidate for this position? #What key principles do you think are important when resolving conflicts between users? #What would you do if you feel that another member of the administrative team is not living up to the principles outlined in our policies and your prior responses? #What priorities of yours, if any, would change as a result of becoming an admin? How would those changes translate into your editing activities? #What do you think you would struggle with most if you became a new admin and how would you try to defeat that struggle? #Why would you like to be an admin? Please give detail for all questions. 'Chat Moderator' Application Name: Tell us your username. Introduction: Give a short introduction about yourself as a person and a user. Specialties/Skills: Give an explanation about any skills you have that may help you as an admin. Weaknesses: Give an explanation about any weaknesses you posses that may affect you as an admin. Experience: List any experience you have on any other wiki. Please tell what other wikis you have rights on and other wikis you edit often. Make sure to tell your position if you have rights. Other: Any additional information you would like us to know goes here. Questions #What do you think is important about a chat moderator? #How often do you come on the wiki chat? #What skills of yours would you use as a chat moderator and how would you use them? #What do you believe are the three most important qualities of a chat moderator? #What key principles do you think are important when resolving conflicts between users? #What priorities of yours, if any, would change as a result of becoming a chat moderator? How #would those changes translate into your regular wikia activities? #What do you think you would struggle with most if you became a new chat moderator and how would you try to defeat that struggle? #Why would you like to be a chat moderator? Please give detail for all questions. 'Rollback' Name: Tell us your username. Introduction: Give a short introduction about yourself as a person and a user. Work ethic: Give an explanation about how you work, how well you work with others, and what your working style is. Specialties/Skills: Give an explanation about any skills you have that may help you as an admin. Weaknesses: Give an explanation about any weaknesses you posses that may affect you as an admin. Experience: List any experience you have on any other wiki. Please tell what other wikis you have rights on and other wikis you edit often. Make sure to tell your position if you have rights. Other: Any additional information you would like us to know goes here. Questions # How often do you come on wikia? # What do you think is important about rollbacks? # Why would you like to be a rollback? Please give detail for all questions. Category:Blog posts